The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic apparatus, and to a technology effective when applied to a power semiconductor device used in, for example, an inverter for an air conditioner, a DC/DC converter for a computer power supply, an AC/AC inverter, inverter modules for a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle, etc., and an electronic apparatus including the power semiconductor device.
There has been described in International Patent Publication No. 2013/046439 (Patent Document 1), a mounting technique for a semiconductor device in which one junction FET (Junction Field Effect Transistor) with silicon carbide (SiC) as a material, and one MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) with silicon (Si) as a material are cascode-coupled.
A circuit diagram for cascode-coupling a plurality of junction FETs and one MOSFET has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,050 Specification (Patent Document 2).